falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Land mine
Fat mine Satchel charge |game3 =FO4 |articles3 =Fragmentation mine Nuke mine Plasma mine Pulse mine |game4 =FO76 |articles4 =Fragmentation mine Nuke mine Plasma mine Pulse mine }} Land mines are explosive devices found in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and Fallout Tactics. When armed, the mine is placed on the ground, where it will lie dormant until an enemy strays too close, upon which its proximity fuse will trip, detonating the mine shortly thereafter. In Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, the player character's skill in Explosives will reduce the length of the fuse on a player character's mines, and increase the time on enemy mines before detonating. In Fallout Tactics, the chance of spotting a mine before detonation increases with one's Traps rank, as does one's ability to successfully disarm them. In Fallout and Fallout 2, mines cannot be directly used by the player. However, some locations such as the Glow and Sierra Army Depot have working anti-personnel mines that will detonate if the player steps on them. They can be disarmed using the Traps skill, but cannot be picked up or moved. Anti-personnel models Anti-personnel mines are typically smaller mines primarily intended by design to inflict casualties only on personnel. While the explosive blast of an anti-personnel mine may be large enough to damage small vehicles, they also utilize some form of fragmentation or other means to damage soft tissue outside of the immediate blast area. Anti-tank models Anti-tank mines are generally much larger mines, intended to incapacitate or outright destroy both armored and unarmored vehicles. Much of the damage of an anti-tank mine is done from blast of the more powerful explosives. While anti-tank mines are primarily deployed to combat a vehicle threat, if triggered by personnel, can be very effective on large groups. Demolition models Demolition charge Demolition charges are explosives primarily designed for construction or civil engineering use, or for combat use by engineers to destroy fortifications or other hardened targets. They differ from anti-personnel mines in that they have no wounding fragments to disperse, and from anti-tank mines in that they are designed as general purpose explosives, rather than armor piercing. Satchel charge A powerful explosive found in the Lonesome Road add-on. It is placed like any other mine but has a very short fuse, when used by both player and enemies. Even players with a very high Explosives skill only have a very short time to disarm this weapon. Nuclear models Fat mine The fat mine is a powerful improvised explosive found in the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on. Mini nukes are used to create the weapon. Plasma models Plasma mines are an uncommon, yet powerful proximity explosive, carried predominantly by soldiers of the Enclave. As their name would suggest, these magnetically-sealed devices release high-energy plasma upon detonation, inflicting a fair deal more damage than a standard frag mine. Pulse models Pulse mines are a variation of normal proximity mines. The mine consists of a powerful EMP device wired to a proximity fuse and then secured inside a heavy metal casing. While only mildly harmful to organic targets, these mines deal severe damage to robotic enemies, stunning or even permanently disabling them. Category:Weapons Category:Explosives skill weapons ru:Импульсная мина